Cinderela (personagem)
: Este artigo é sobre a personagem animada. Para outros usos, veja Cinderela. |séries = |atriz = Jessy Schram (Once Upon a Time) Lily James (no filme de 2015) Eloise Webb (criança; no filme de 2015) |voz = Ilene Woods (filme original) Kath Soucie (parques da Disney) Jennifer Hale (2001-presente) Tami Tappan (nas canções em Cinderela 3) Karen Strassman (Mickey Mouse) Simone de Morais (filme original) Fernanda Baronne (nos diálogos das continuações) Itauana Ciribelli (nas canções em Cinderela 3) Flávia Saddy (em mercadorias e site oficial) Márcia Regina (diálogos em Princesinha Sofia) Bianca Tadini (cantando em Princesinha Sofia) Fernanda Bullara (Once Upon a Time) Natali Pazete (No live-action de 2015) Luísa Viotti (em WiFi Ralph}} |jogos = Cinderela (Tiger Electronics) O Reino Mágico da Disney |família = Sua mãe Seu Pai Lady Tremaine (madrasta) o|destino = Viver feliz com o Principe Encantado}}Princesa Cinderela é a personagem principal do filme da Disney de 1950 de mesmo nome e suas duas continuações. História Perfil oficial na Disneystrology "Você sabe lidar graciosamente com o que a vida tem para oferecer. Embora as circunstâncias podem mudar drasticamente, você permanece constante, e em qualquer dificuldade que você encontra, só faz você mais bonita. Você olha para o bem em todos, mas se alguém intimida você, você se levanta por si mesma e claramente fala a verdade. Você é muito grata pelo que os seus amigos fazem por você. Você ama animais e adora a companhia deles." Aparência thumb|left|250px|Os vestidos de Cinderela (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de serviçal, vestido cor-de-rosa, vestido do baile e vestido do casamento. Cinderela é uma jovem de 19 anos, com uma pele branca, lábios cor-de-rosa, olhos azuis, e cabelo louro-morango (embora seja mostrado ocasionalmente, em continuações, como sendo loiro brilhante). Ela é magra, e muito sensivel, se adaptando a uma situação desconfortável facilmente. Seu cabelo geralmente é visto preso em um coque, mais ela também usa ele solto, ou com uma fita. *''Vestido de serviçal: Quando Cinderela trabalhou na casa de sua madrastra, ela usava um vestido marrom (escuro na parte de cima e claro na parte de baixo) com mangas azul claro e um avental branco, rasgado na parte esquerda. Ela também utiliza um lenço branco ou uma fita azul para prender o cabelo. Para finalizar, ela usa sapatos pretos. Na segunda continuação, ela usou um vestido parecido com esse, no entanto, ele era todo azul. *Vestido cor-de-rosa: Originalmente, Cinderela tinha um vestido de sua mãe, que foi "modernizado" pelos ratos, e depois, destruído por suas irmãs. O vestido em si, era cor-de-rosa, em um tom mais escuro, enquanto fitas de um tom mais claro de rosa foram usadas para detalhes do vestido, como laços. Na parte inferior do vestido e nas mangas, ele era branco. Ele acompanhava um colar verde e um sapato rosa escuro. *Vestido do baile: O vestido icônico de Cinderela era de cor prata, mais por algum motivo, é retratado em produtos como sendo azul. Ele era um longo vestido de baile, com detalhes brancos, como luvas. Ele era composto por uma tiara brilhante e famosos sapatos de cristal, ou vidro, dependendo da adaptação do filme original. Ele também era composto por uma corrente preta no pescoço de Cinderela. *Vestido de noiva: O vestido usado no casamento de Cinderela se tornou conhecido entre os fãs. Ele é totalmente branco, como a grande maioria dos vestidos de noiva, e tem um decote lateral. Ele vai até os pulsos de Cinderela, e cobre os pés. A grinalda é relativamente pequena. Ela usa tanto os sapatos de cristal do vestido de baile como a corrente preta no pescoço. Na cena em que Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado estão dentro da carruagem, é mostrado que ele tem as mesmas mangas do vestido de baile, levando a acreditar que ele foi baseado no icônico vestido da personagem. Personalidade Cinderela é uma garota forte e independente, que é verdadeiramente bela porque ela não deixa sua raiva e tristeza tirar o melhor da vida. Ela não é ingênua ou infantil. Ela é extremamente madura e mostra que pode superar seus obstáculos sem a ajuda de magia. Ela também mostrou ter um lado sarcástico, como pode ser visto em seus comentários sobre sua família adotiva e Lúcifer, mas geralmente mantem esses comentários para si mesma. Cinderela tem mostrado ser bastante inteligente e / ou inteligente, especialmente pensando em como ela era maltrada após a ausência de seus pais. Cinderela é muito sonhadora. Habilidades A habilidade mais conhecida de Cinderela é o fato de que ela pode ser comunicar com os animais, assim como outras princesas Disney. No entanto, ela parece falar e entender mais os ratos, do que os outros animais. Ela dá nomes para os ratos que ela conhecia, e provavelmente devido ao fato de viver isolada e sem tempo, ela acabou aprendendo a falar com os ratos, que eram os animais mais próximos de Cinderela. Além disso, Cinderela sabe cozinhar e limpar com rapidez, como mostrado quando ela fez todas as tarefas que a madrasta tinha ordenado, para ela poder ir ao baile. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Cinderela, vinda de um dos contos de fadas mais emblemáticos de todos os tempos, mantém muito da personalidade que estava na história original. No entanto, a Disney fez algumas mudanças. *"Cinderela" era um apelido maldoso e seu verdadeiro nome nunca foi revelado. A Disney fez esse nome como seu nome de nascimento. *Cinderela parecia não gostar da madrasta desde quando era pequena, embora ela nunca tenha revelado isso ao seu pai. *Cinderela nunca teve amigos não-animais. *Na história original, tanto o príncipe como Cinderela não se apaixonaram em uma única noite. Houveram dois bailes, e no segundo, eles se apaixonaram. Sua madrinha a ajudou a se preparar para ambos os bailes ao transformar uma abóbora em uma carruagem, seis ratos em cavalos, um rato para o cocheiro e seis lagartos em lacaios. Dois vestidos diferentes foram magicamente dados a Cinderela para usar em cada baile, assim como sapatos de vidro. *A ceia foi servida no primeira baile e Cinderela compartilhou laranjas e limões com suas irmãs de criação e provavelmente também fez isso no segundo baile. *Cinderela só mostrou o segundo sapato para mostrar que ela realmente tinha as medidas do sapato, sendo assim, ela provou os dois sapatos e o outro não se quebrou. *Suas irmãs pedem desculpa para ela, e Cinderela perdoa elas. Logo depois, elas se casam com dois senhores da realeza. Nunca é mencionado o que aconteceu com a madrasta depois do segundo baile. *Ela foi nomeada como Cinder-torrão pela meia-irmã mais velha, devido às cinzas que vieram da chaminé, que ela estava limpando,e deixaram ela toda suja, mas foi dado o nome de 'Cinderela' pela meia-irmã mais nova não tão rancorosa. Design thumb|250px|Os conceitos de arte para Cinderela, por Mary Blair.Como fez com outros filmes da Disney, Walt Disney contratou a atriz Helene Stanley para executar a referência live-action para a Cinderela. Mais tarde, ela fez o mesmo tipo de trabalho para os personagens da princesa Aurora em ''A Bela Adormecida e Anita Radcliffe em 101 Dálmatas. De acordo com Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney (A Arte de Walt Disney em português), Disney insistiu que todas as cenas envolvendo personagens humanos devem ser feitas primeiro em live-action para que tudo pudesse ficar perfeito. Os animadores não gostaram desta forma de trabalho, sentindo que prejudicaram a sua capacidade de criar personagens. Os animadores, no entanto, entenderam a necessidade desta abordagem e, em retrospecto, reconheceu que a Disney tinha tratado as coisas com considerável sutileza. Segundo Christopher Finch, autor de The Art of Walt Disney: Voz thumb|250px|Ilene Woods servindo como referência para a personagem.Cerca de 400 meninas competiram para o teste para o papel de Cinderela. Mas de todos elas, Walt Disney escolheu Ilene Woods, que na época trabalhava na rádio e não sabia nada sobre a audição para o papel de Cinderela. Mas um dia, seus colegas Mack David e Jerry Livingston pediram a ela para cantar uma música da Cinderela, e ela gostou. Então, sem dizer uma palavra para ela, os amigos de Ilene transferiram a menina para o escritório do filme da Disney. Depois de ouvir o material, Walt Disney decidiu imediatamente que havia encontrado a voz para falar e cantar de seu principal personagem, e Ilene foi contratada. No Brasil, a atriz Simone de Morais foi a escolhida para a dublagem do filme clássico, e desempenhou tanto os diálogos quanto as canções. No entanto, ela não desempenhou mais nenhum papel depois disso. Atualmente, as irmãs Fernanda Fernandes e Flavia Saddy são as vozes da personagem no país. Fernanda desempenhou a personagem nas sequelas, enquanto Flavia fez o papel em produtos. Aparições ''Cinderela thumb|250px|Cinderela como empregada no filme original.No filme original, Cinderela é mostrada como uma jovem maltratada que sonha em fugir do estilo de vida tortuosa que ela tem de suportar como empregada doméstica para sua madrasta e suas irmãs. Ela é notável por ser silenciada repetidamente pela Sra. Tremaine, criando o pressuposto de que o trabalho da Cinderela como copeira obriga a fazer as tarefas, sem falar. Um dia, quando a família é convidada para um baile real no castelo, Cinderela diz que terminou seus deveres e pode ir ao baile. Os ratos ajudam a Cinderela, fazendo-lhe um vestido, mas usaram vestidos velhos de Anastasia e Drizella (irmãs de Cinderela). Quando elas vêem a Cinderela com o vestido, as meninas rasgam ele. Depois que saem para a carruagem sem Cinderella, ela é visitada pela mágica Fada Madrinha. thumb|left|250px|Cinderela dança com o Príncipe Encantado no baile. Ela dá um vestido para Cinderela e sapatos de cristal. Ela também transforma os ratos em cavalos e Bruno em um cocheiro. Ela vai para o baile e acaba se apaixonando pelo Príncipe Encantado, a tal ponto que ela perde a noção do tempo e ela corre de volta para casa, deixando um dos dois chinelos de cristal mágicos. O príncipe ordena que o Grão Duque encontre a dona do sapato, fazendo todas as meninas do reino provarem ele. Antes de o Duque chegue a casa da Sra. Tremaine no dia seguinte, a madrasta malvada da Cinderela prende ela em um quarto. Jaq e Tata recuperam a chave, mas tem de lutar contra Lúcifer. As aves alertam Bruno e ele assusta Lúcifer, que salta para fora da janela. Cinderela é livre e cabe no sapato. Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado se casam e vivem felizes para sempre. Cinderela 2: Os Sonhos Se Realizam [[Arquivo:Cindy2.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Cinderela 2: Os Sonhos Se Realizam]]Jaq e Tata partiram para fazer um novo livro para narrar o que acontece após o final da história anterior, fazendo três histórias. Na primeira história, Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado regressam a casa e logo começa uma festa. Na segunda, ela trabalha no planejamento para a construção de um festival. O rato chamado Jaq no filme anterior se transformou em um ser humano chamado "Sir Hugh". Na terceira história, ela ajuda a sua meia-irmã Anastasia a se reconciliar com o padeiro. No final do filme, ela lê o livro dos ratos. ''Cinderela 3: Uma Volta no Tempo [[Arquivo:Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Cinderela 3: Uma Volta no Tempo.]]Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado estão celebrando seu aniversário de casamento. A Sra. Tremaine, no entanto, recebe a varinha da Fada Madrinha e usa seus poderes ilícitos para reverter o tempo e impedir que Cinderella não concretize os acontecimentos em torno do primeiro filme. Desta vez, porém, a história é alterada quando surgem novas situações: o cristal é modificado para caber no pé de Anastasia, e ela está prometida para o Príncipe Encantado. Cinderela, junto com seus amigos ratos, prepara-se para arrumar tudo. thumb|left|250px|Encantado propondo Cinderela em casamento, depois das memorias restauradas.Cinderela logo convence o príncipe, que ela é a garota verdadeira mais o casamento entre Anastasia esta marcado para aquela noite. Antes do casamento ocorrer, a Sra. Tremiane transforma Anastasia em um clone da Cinderela e envia a Cinderela real para ser morta por Lúcifer. Cinderella prevalece e corre de volta para o castelo. Ela interrompe o casamento, derrotando sua madrasta e se casa com o príncipe. Anastasia se junta a Cinderela em sua família real. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Cinderellahouse.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Cinderela faz diversas aparições na série animada "O Point do Mickey". No episódio "House of Scrooge", ela empresta o vestido que os ratos fizeram para Mickey e depois que ele agradece a ela, ela responde com "Aquela coisa velha?". No episódio "The Stolen Cartoons" quando Donald foi deixado no comando, ela fugiu para longe do show deixando para trás seu sapatinho de cristal. Ela também aparece no Natal Mágico do Mickey, em que ela está junta com outro convidado. Em determinado momento, ela fala sobre como ela é grata pelos ratos que fazem roupas de noite agradável (esse segmento também foi usado no episódio da série "Day Turquia"). ''Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez [[Arquivo:Cindy4.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]No filme, Cinderela é convocada por um amuleto mágico de Sofia, depois de a jovem princesa fazer um feitiço que fez com que todos no baile real dormissem. Cinderela explica que, quando Sofia está com problemas, o amuleto vai convocar uma das princesas de ajuda. Cinderela diz a Sofia que a melhor maneira de resolver o problema é fazer as pazes com sua meia-irmã Amber, que vai ajudar ela. Sofia é relutante em fazer isso pois Amber tratou ela grosseiramente desde que ela chegou no castelo. Cinderela diz a Sofia que Amber estava apenas com ciúmes porque Sofia ganhou mais atenção recentemente, e que mostrar a sua compaixão poderia ajudá-la a mudar seus pontos de vista. Depois, Cinderela vai embora. ''WiFi Ralph Participações Especiais [[Arquivo:Tumblr_n14hbcqM031r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg|thumb|250px|Príncipe Encantado e Cinderela em ''Mickey Mouse.]]Cinderela faz uma aparição no final do filme O Cãozinho Esperto, ela aparece segurando um sapo durante a música de encerramento. Cinderella fez uma participação especial em Schoolhouse Rock!, no episódio "The Zoo Four-Legged". Cinderela também faz uma breve aparição no desenho animado OK Mundongo da Disney do Mickey, durante Mickey's April Fools, quando Pato Donald se fantasia como Mickey, sendo a maior estrela da Disney, imaginando-se em um desfile com Cinderela, Aurora e Branca de Neve como sua comitiva. Nos novos desenhos de Mickey Mouse, Cinderela faz uma aparição junto com o Príncipe Encantado em Croissant de Triomphe, aonde o príncipe esta colocando o sapatinho de cristal em Cinderela. Embora ela ainda não tenha feito uma aparição, sua imagem pode ser vista em um vitral no castelo da série Whisker Haven Tales, aonde os Palace Pets fazem aparições. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time : ''Veja mais informações aqui! (em inglês) [[Arquivo:640px-104Happy2.jpg|thumb|250px|Cinderela em Once Upon a Time.]]Cinderela (Jessy Schram), chamada de Ela, é uma empregada doméstica que desejava participar do baile real. Sua fada madrinha aparece para conceder o seu desejo, mas Rumplestiltskin mata a fada. Advertindo-a de que "toda a magia vem com um preço", ele oferece a ela um contrato: o seu desejo em troca de algo que ela terá no futuro. Ela assina sem ler e vai para o baile. Ela conhece o príncipe Thomas (Tim Phillipps), e os dois se apaixonam e se casam. Na recepção do casamento, Rumplestiltskin lembra Ela do contrato e informa que ele pediu seu filho primogênito. Quando ela descobre que está grávida, ela tenta fugir. Mas Thomas e o Príncipe James elaboram um plano para capturar Rumplestiltskin. O plano obtem êxito, mas Thomas desaparece. Rumplestiltskin informa que ela nunca vai ver Thomas novamente até que o contrato seja cumprido. thumb|left|250px|Ashley Boyd, o homologo de Cinderela em Storybrooke.Em Storybrooke, ela é a jovem de 19 anos de idade, Ashley Boyd, uma empregada doméstica, grávida. O pai do bebê é Sean Herman, que é realmente Thomas, que acaba não sendo permitido por seu pai para continuar vendo Ashley. O pai de Sean pede para que o Sr. Gold, que é Rumplestiltskin, comprar Ashley em troca do bebê. Ela originalmente concorda com a troca, mas mais tarde ela decide manter o seu filho. Ela tenta fugir da cidade, mas entra em trabalho nos limites da cidade. Emma Swan a encontra e leva ela ao hospital. Emma concorda em fazer um favor ao Sr. Gold se Ashley continuar com o bebê. Mr. Gold concorda com o acordo. Ashley dá à luz a uma filha, e Sean visita ela no hospital para se reconciliar com Ashley e ver sua filha. Poucos meses depois, ele propõe a Ashley em casamento e os dois estão noivos. No primeiro episódio de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, a contraparte de Cinderela, Ashley Boyd, faz uma aparição. ''Caminhos da Floresta [[Arquivo:Anna-kendrick-on-the-steps-of-the-palace.jpg|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Caminhos da Floresta.]]Cinderela é uma personagem no novo filme live-action da Walt Disney Pictures. Ela é interpretada por Anna Kendrick. No início de Caminhos da Floresta, Cinderela está fazendo suas tarefas, enquanto ela deseja ir ao festival do rei. Durante tudo isso, Cinderela troca de roupa e vai para a floresta visitar o túmulo da mãe, apenas para encontrá-lo destruído. Ela se encolhe quando o príncipe a toca e quando ele pergunta o que está errado, ela pergunta se ele a amava, por que ele se desviou e se ele está assim agora que tipo de rei que ele será? Como ele vai, o príncipe diz a ela que ele amava a moça que estava no baile e ela responde dizendo que ela amava o príncipe, ela fugiu e eles seguem caminhos separados. Cinderela é confortada por Chapeuzinho Vermelho e tenta responder a ela que matar o gigante não os torna melhor do que ela é, enquanto o Padeiro explica a Jack sua incapacidade de dizer o que é moralmente correto. Ela é vista pela última vez se sentando ao lado do Padeiro para ouvir a história que ele está dizendo a seu filho. Supõe-se que Cinderela vai morar com o Padeiro e cuida de Jack, Chapeuzinho Vermelho e do bebê do Padeiro. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) thumb|250px|Cinderela no filme de 2015.No filme de 2015 em live-action, remake do filme original, ela é interpretada por Lily James. Neste filme, o nome verdadeiro dela é Ela (forma abreviada de Eleanor) cujo pai comerciante se casa novamente após a trágica morte de sua mãe. Para apoiar o seu pai amoroso, Ela se apresenta para sua nova madrasta, Lady Tremaine e suas filhas Anastasia e Drizella na casa da família. Mas, quando o querido pai de Ela, de repente e inesperadamente vai em uma viagem para um local desconhecido e morre no processo, ela encontra-se à mercê do ciúme, veneno, abuso e ridicularização de sua nova família adotiva. Finalmente relegada a nada mais do que uma serva coberta de cinzas, e acintosamente rebatizada de "Cinderela", já que agora ela costumava trabalhar nas cinzas. Ela poderia facilmente começar a perder a esperança. No entanto, apesar da crueldade infligida sobre ela, Ela está determinada a cumprir as últimas palavras de sua mãe, de "ter coragem e ser gentil." Ela não vai ceder ao desespero, nem desprezar aqueles que abusam dela. Então, ela conhece um estranho na floresta. Sem saber que ele é realmente um príncipe, e não apenas um empregado, no Palácio, Ela finalmente sente que ela conheceu sua alma gêmea. Parece que sua sorte pode estar prestes a mudar, quando o Palácio envia um convite aberto para todas as donzelas para um baile, aumentando as esperanças de Ela de mais uma vez encontrar o charmoso "Kit". Infelizmente, sua madrasta vil, Tremaine, a proíbe de participar e suas malvadas meio-irmãs rasgam seu vestido. Esmagada por sua crueldade, ela correu para o jardim em lágrimas e encontra uma velha mendiga, que na verdade é sua Fada Madrinha, ajudando ela, transformando uma abóbora em uma carruagem e um par de ratos, lagartos e um ganso em cavalos, lacaios e um cocheiro, assim transformando o vestido rasgado de Ela em um vestido de baile com sapatos de vidro, juntamente com um aviso de que o feitiço só dura até a meia-noite. Descendentes No filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, ''Descendentes, Cinderela tem um filho chamado Chad. Ela faz uma pequena aparição sem fala durante a coroação do Príncipe Ben como Rei de Auradon, junto com sua família. Aparições em livros ''Princesa Kilala (série de mangá) [[Arquivo:Kilala-princess_22566_1.jpg|thumb|250px|Cinderela em ''Kilala Princess.]]Na série de mangá Princesa Kilala, Cinderela tem um papel importante na busca de Kilala por sua realeza. Kilala entra no mundo da Cinderela depois de levar um tiro nas costas. Ao mesmo tempo ajuda Cinderela com suas tarefas, a empregada também ensina Kilala como comer, dançar e andar como uma princesa. Os amigos ratos de Cinderela ajudam ela secretamente a fazer um vestido para o baile real. Depois que suas irmãs rasdam ele, Kilala confronta elas e, acidentalmente, perde sua Tiara Mágica. A fada madrinha aparece mais tarde, e faz um vestido de princesa para Cinderela. Afetados pela magia da tiara, o poder da fada vai acabar mais cedo do que o esperado se a tiara ainda estiver nas mãos das irmãs Tremaine. Com a magia da fada madrinha, Kilala consegue chegar ao palácio e roubar a tiara de volta antes de Anastasia usá-la para hipnotizar o príncipe. Cinderela e o príncipe se reunem e dançam romanticamente até meia-noite. ''Disney Princesa (série de livros) ''Meu Diário Secreto [[Arquivo:2vwgpwh.png|thumb|250px|A enorme lista de convidados para o casamento de Cinderela, ilustração de Meu Diário Secreto.]]Em Meu Diário Secreto, Cinderela conta sua história com mais detalhes. Ela informa ao leitor que ela é a responsável por fazer as compras da casa, e sempre anota tudo que precisa fazer, para não esquecer. Depois de ser encontrada pelo Príncipe Encantado, ela vai para seu castelo, aonde vemos os acontecimentos antes de seu casamento. Ela conhece Prudence, que fala sobre como ela deve agir e se vestir, a partir de agora. Ela recebe uma enorme lista de 1.892 convidados para seu casamento, que obviamente, ela será responsável para convidar. [[Arquivo:2dreuqb.png|thumb|left|248px|A Fada Madrinha cria o vestido de noiva de Cinderela, ilustração de Meu Diário Secreto.]]Mais tarde, Cinderela tem que fazer provas de diversos vestidos para seu casamento, entre eles, um escolhido por Prudence, que é cheio de laços e fitas cor-de-rosa, algo que sua ajudante adora, e que Cinderela detesta. Com a ajuda dos ratos e da Fada Madrinha, ela consegue enviar todos os convites, e também é revelado que seu vestido foi feito pela fada também. No entanto, ela ainda precisa organizar a festa, algo que ela consegue também com a ajuda de seus amigos. No final, ela finalmente se casa. ''Cinderela e os Ratos Perdidos'' [[Arquivo:Cinderellaandlostmousepa.png|thumb|250px|Cinderela e Suzy em ilustração do livro Cinderela e os Ratos Perdidos.]]Neste livro, Cinderela sai de noite com o Príncipe Encantado, e os ratos são perseguidos pela governanta real. Depois de muitas tentativas, ela consegue capturar eles. Quando Cinderela descobre, vai atras dos ratos, conseguindo recupera-los, e mais tarde, demite a governanta. Vídeo Games Sendo um dos personagens mais emblemáticos da Disney e sua princesa mais popular, Cinderela continua a aparecer em uma grande quantidade de jogos de vídeo game, incluindo aqueles com a franquia Disney Princesa, incluindo Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks, Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey, e Disney Princess. Ela também tem a sua própria cadeia de jogos de vídeo game, incluindo Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse e Cinderella Dollhouse 2. Um traje de Cinderela é também uma fantasia no jogo Disney Universe. Ela também é destaque em Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) Cinderela é um dos diferentes personagens clássicos da Disney que aparecem em Kingdom Hearts. Ela desempenha um papel pequeno, mas importante no jogo como uma das Princesas de Coração. Seu mundo foi destruído por Malévola, mas ela foi levada para o cativeiro. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep rightPapel da Cinderela em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep é mais ou menos a mesma que está no filme. Durante a visita de Ventus, ele ajuda seu amigo rato, Jaq, a fazer um vestido para ela enquanto Cinderela termina suas tarefas. Apesar de sua aparência, Cinderela acredita que ele seja um rato, devido ao seu tamanho inexplicável. Depois de Anastasia e Drizella rasgarem seu vestido, Cinderela corre para o jardim em lágrimas, assim como Terra chega e incentiva-la a continuar a acreditar em seus sonhos de um futuro melhor. Eventualmente, sua Fada Madrinha ajuda ela a fazer um vestido de baile bonito e um carro para levá-la para ao baile, com Terra como seu guarda-costas. No baile, ela conhece o príncipe e eles imediatamente se apaixonam uns com os outros. Enquanto dançam, ela e o príncipe são subitamente interrompidos por um gigantesco Unversed até Terra vir em seu socorro. Unversed é derrotado quando o relógio bate meia noite e ela é forçada a deixar o baile antes da mágica da Fada Madrinha de acabar. Quando ela atravessa o Grand Hall, ela perde um sapatinho. Príncipe Encantado declara para encontrar a garota de seus sonhos com o sapatinho de cristal, deixando cada menina no reino experimentá-lo. Sra. Tremaine, tendo descoberto que Cinderela é a garota do baile, tranca em seu quarto e tenta fazer uma de suas filhas noiva do príncipe. No entanto, Aqua e Jaq conseguem livrar Cinderella pouco antes do Duque ser capaz de sair. Como no filme, Sra. Tremaine quebra o sapato antes que ela seja capaz de experimentá-lo, mas Cinderela puxa o sapatinho de cristal segundo de seu bolso e usa-lo para substituir o quebrado. O Duque está a ponto de levá-la para o castelo quando a Sra. Tremaine convoca um Unversed gigantesco para atacar a princesa. Aqua consegue destruir o Unversed e traz Cinderela de forma segura para o Príncipe Encantado. Algum tempo depois da derrota de Xehanort, ela é vista dançando em volta do salão de baile com o príncipe, enquanto Jaq e a Fada Madrinha olham. ''Kingdom Hearts Algum tempo depois de Birth by Sleep, seu mundo foi consumido pelos Heartless e ela foi tomada e mantida profundamente dentro de Hollow Bastion até que todas as sete princesas foram coletadas. Não se sabe quando ela foi capturada, mas a partir de cenas pode-se supor que era antes de Branca de Neve e Alice, ou depois de Bela. Uma vez que seu coração foi restaurado, ela fica para trás no castelo de Hollow Bastion com as outras cinco princesas para segurar a escuridão espreitando para fora do buraco da fechadura Final, até a volta de Sora. Embora o Keyhole final seja selado, Cinderela e os outros sentem outra energia escura se aproximando de outro lugar (Fim do Mundo, onde Kingdom Hearts é realizado), e pedem ajuda de Sora para impedir o inimigo. Quando Kingdom Hearts é selado, Cinderela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderela é ausente em Kingdom Hearts II, embora o nome dela era parte da senha que permitiu o acesso ao espaço de dados DTD em Space Paranoids. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderela tem um papel importante no jogo, aparecendo como um personagem de ajuda perto do restaurante Village Haus em Fantasyland. Quando ela conhece o jogador pela primeira vez, ela dá-lhes uma varinha de condão da fada madrinha como um presente. Cinderela também vai pedir ao jogador para acompanhá-la até o baile e recolher alguns materiais para que ela e os ratos possam fazer uma roupa (os jogadores do sexo masculino teram um traje de Príncipe, enquanto os jogadores do sexo feminino teram um traje de Cinderela). Enquanto os ratos estão fazendo o vestido, Cinderela pergunta se o jogador encontrou comida (baldes de pipoca) para eles. Ela também pergunta se o jogador pode encontrar mais discussão. Cindy também participa da Parada Soundsational do Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Disney Princesa Cinderela é a segunda princesa da franquia ''Disney Princesa. Ela é considerada a mais popular de todas as princesas da Disney, e é entedida por alguns como a líder das princesas, por sempre aparecer centrada em fotos promocionais. Designs : Ver artigo principal: Lista de designs das Princesas Disney. right|250px Cinderela foi apresentada de uma forma diferente na franquia, provavelmente para se tornar mais popular entre as meninas. O cabelo de Cinderela se tornou um loiro dourado, em vez do loiro morango original. Sua tiara e vestido se tornaram azul claro, embora ocasionalmente, ele também apareça em um azul escuro. Ao todo, o vestido não sofreu alterações, com exeção do brilho do vestido, que foi totalmente retirado. Em 2004, ela ganhou uma tiara, que não aparece em seu filme. Ela tem pedras azuis, para combinar com a cor de seu vestido. Cinderela foi apresentada na linha Inch Blossoms em 2005, aonde recebeu a primeira mudança em seu design. Seu vestido recebeu várias modificações: seu bracelete se tornou azul e ganhou uma rosa na parte direita, as mangas do vestido se tornaram pétalas de rosa fechadas, no centro da gola foi adicionada uma rosa, na cintura foi adicionada uma parte vermelha, depois da cintura, ela ganhou folhas, que substituiram as partes brancas, enquanto o resto do vestido se tornou similar a petalas de rosa. Ela ganhou dois fios de cabelos soltos também. Na franquia Enchanted Tales, Cinderela ganhou variantes de seu vestido icônico. Originalmente, ela ganhou uma tiara com pedras azuis. As mangas e os detalhes que originalmente eram brancos se tornaram dourados, enquanto o resto do vestido se tornou prata. As partes em prata do vestido ganharam bordados circulares e também flores. As luvas, o bracelete e os brincos se tornaram prateados também. Em 2006, a segunda versão da Inch Blosssoms foi lançada, baseada no outono. Com cores mais escuras, as rosas foram trocadas por flores laranjas, e os detalhes em verde foram totalmente retirados do vestido, para dar um de outono. No mesmo ano, a versão definitiva da franquia Enchanted Tales foi lançada, e o vestido ganhou uma versão dourada. Ela ganhou brincos e um colar azul claro. Suas mangas e luvas se tornaram um dourado mais claro, a gola ganhou pedras azuis e várias divisões, as duas divisões após a cintura se tornaram transparentes e também se tornaram maiores, ganhando um laço próximo do fim, com uma pedra azul logo a baixo, a saia se tornou totalmente dourada com um detalhe mais escuro no final. Ela também ganhou uma pulseira na mão direita. Em 2008, a linha Jewels & Glitter foi lançada. O seu vestido ganhou pedrarias por todas as partes, com pedras azuis e detalhes dourados. Ela recebeu uma gola branca, seguida de uma capa azul, similar a Branca de Neve. Suas luvas de opéra se tornaram brancas. Mais tarde, este vestido ganhou uma versão natalina. Em 2010, a primeira versão da Princess Glitter foi promovida para divulgar a linha de bonecas Sparkling Princess da Mattel. O vestido de Cinderela se tornou repleto de brilhos exagerados, que estavam por toda parte. No mesmo ano, seu vestido ganhou uma versão maior para a Disney Princess Encyclopedia. Embora ainda fosse o mesmo vestido, pelo fato do original já ser um vestido de baile, ele tinha mangas maiores e era mais longo. No ano de 2011, a segunda versão da Princess Glitter foi lançada. Desta vez, com brilhos menores, as cores, tanto da pele como do vestido se tornaram mais claras. Devido a este fato, o vestido se tornou mais próximo do que é visto no filme, embora seu cabelo ainda seja loiro dourado. Ainda no mesmo ano, a linha Princess Metallic foi apresentada. Sua imagem recebeu aspectos metálicos, se tornando um azul mais escuro. Diversos bordados prateados estavam sobre o vestido e suas mangas se tornaram levemente transparentes. Em 2012, a última versão da Princess Glitter foi lançada. O vestido de Cinderela recebeu fios glitterizados por toda parte, tornando todo o vestido coberto por glitter. Suas luvas e mangas eram levemente transparentes também. Durante o mesmo ano, Cinderela foi apresenta com um novo design, e foi a única das princesas em que o design foi usado em mercadorias de todo o mundo, em vez de só no Disney Store. O seu cabelo se tornou totalmente diferente do que era no original, embora ainda fizesse alguma lembrança do antigo penteado. Foi colocada uma franja e um coque, com o cabelo sendo mais detalhado. Ela também ganhou um fio de cabelo solto na parte esquerda. Sua tiara se tornou separada da parte oval que cobria as orelhas, que se tornou um par de brincos. Brilhos foram adicionados a tiara. Seus olhos, sobrancelhas, e boca foram diminuídos, para parecer mais delicado. Seu bracelete se tornou azul marinho. As mangas se tornaram um pouco transparentes, com um tom leve de azul claro, e se tornaram um pouco separadas do vestido, em comparação com o original. A parte do peito ganhou tecido glitterizado, e a gola se tornou menor. As luvas se tornaram um azul claro com tecido brilhante. As duas partes a baixo da cintura se tornaram um pouco transparentes, assim como as mangas, e se tornaram mais soltas, em vez do enchimento original. A saia ganhou duas camadas: a interior sendo azul claro metalizado, e a exterior sendo azul escuro com tecido brilhante. Quando o vestido recebeu a segunda mudança em 2013, ele continuou o mesmo, diferente das outras princesas, com exceção de que ganhou bordados na barriga e nas pontas do vestido, inclusive um deles sendo sapatos. O tecido glitterizado foi substituído por glitter, as mangas se tornaram menos transparentes, e as luvas voltaram ao normal, sem a transparência. Seu bracelete também recebeu glitter. Em 2014, o Zazzle.com apresentou uma nova versão do novo design. O vestido recebeu menos glitters, e a maquiagem no rosto de Cinderela foi totalmente retirada. Seu rosto também estava mais próximo do filme. Merchandising ''Mattel Cinderela é uma personagem muito popular na linha de bonecas da Mattel. Assim como Branca de Neve, ela esteve presente nas primeiras linhas de bonecas lançadas pela empresa para a franquia: ''Musical Princess, Perfume Princess, Dancing Princess e Bubble Princess. Ainda na década de 90, ela foi a primeira princesa a ser apresentada na linha Holiday Princess, aonde seu vestido ganhou uma versão para inverno. Em 1997, Cinderela fez parte da linha Princess Stories Collection, aonde sua boneca vinha acompanhada de uma miniatura de Tata. Em 2000, ela apareceu na linha My Favorite Fairytale Collection, com traços próximos ao do filme original. Ainda no mesmo ano, a linha Dazzling Princess surgiu com uma boneca da personagem que brilhava e cantava, além da linha Flutter Fantasy, aonde seu vestido recebeu vários laços. No ano de 2001, a linha Sparkling Princess surgiu, aonde Cinderela usava seu vestido cor-de-rosa, em vez das famosas vestimentas para o baile. Ela também recebeu uma boneca exclusiva chamada Cinderella Enchanted Swirl 'n' Style, que poderia mudar para três tipos diferentes de vestidos. Em 2002, ela foi parte da linha My First Princess, aonde foi pela primeira vez representada como criança. Durante o mesmo ano, ela também estrelou as linhas Fantasy Fashions e Princess Party, além dos conjuntos Magic Talk. Em 2003, ela foi representada mais uma vez como criança na linha Before Once Upon a Time. Cinderela também fez parte da linha Charming Princess e ganhou uma boneca chamada Wishes Come True Cinderella que vinha acompanhada de dois vestidos, um que ela usa como serva e o outro famoso do baile. Ela também recebeu a primeira versão como bailarina na linha Dancing Ballerina. No ano seguinte, a Sparkling Princess ganhou uma segunda versão, aonde ela usava seu vestido para o baile desta vez, com alguns glitters adicionados. Cinderela também recebeu uma miniatura na linha Precious Princess, e uma boneca exclusiva na linha Twinkle Lights. A princesa também recebeu a segunda versão da Holiday Princess. Em 2005, ela foi parte da linha Glitter Princess e no ano seguinte, ela recebeu mais uma versão como bebê na linha Royal Nursery. Em 2007, ela fez as linhas Shimmer Princess e Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. Em 2008, Cinderela recebeu a terceira versão da Sparkling Princess, fazendo com que a partir de agora, todo ano seja lançada uma nova versão desta linha. No ano de 2009, ela fez as linhas Favorite Moments (como miniatura), Ballerina Princess (vestida como bailarina) e Royal Horse (que vinha acompanhada de um cavalo). Em 2010, novas linhas surgiram; Ballgown Surprise, que tinha a função de mudar os vestidos das princesas para duas funções; Bath Beauty, com roupas de banho e Giftable Birthday, que serve como um presente de aniversário. Em 2011, ela foi incluída na linha MagiClip, o que faz até hoje. Em 2012, ela apareceu na linha Fairytale Wedding, em um conjunto com o Príncipe Encantado; Cinderella Swirling Lights que brilhava quando um botão em seu peito era apertado; a terceira versão da Holiday Princess e Cinderella Blue Ring que vinha acompanhada de um anel. Em 2014, ela fez a linha Disney Signature Collection, com traços baseados no filme original. Um cavalo de sua posse (que não é apresentado no filme) aparece na linha Shimmer Style. Cinderela também esta nas linhas Floral Princess e Glitter 'N Lights. ''Lego thumb|150px|Cinderela na linha Sistema da Lego.Cinderela é uma personagem na linha da ''Disney Princesa fabricada pela Lego. Ela foi lançada inicialmente em 2012, aonde ela fez a linha Lego DUPLO. Nesta linha, ela ganhou dois conjuntos; Cinderella's Carriage e Cinderella's Castle. O primeiro foi baseado na Carruagem de Abóbora e o segundo no Castelo do Príncipe Encantado. Sua boneca era baseada em seu design original, do filme, e tinha uma saia de tecido. Na versão Sistema, lançada em 2014, Cinderela ganhou dois novos conjuntos; Cinderella's Dream Carriage e Cinderella's Romantic Castle. Sua boneca, desta vez, foi baseada em seu novo design. ''Palace Pets Na franquia ''Palace Pets, Cinderela tem três animais de estimação, que são semelhantes a ela, tanto em aparência como em personalidade. Os animais foram dados de presente para ela, em diversas situações, como aniversário ou casamento. Eles são, Pumpkin, um cachorro, Bibbidy, um pônei e Slipper, um gato. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Cinderela posando para foto na Disneylândia.Cinderela aparece nos parques da Disney em todo o mundo em desfiles, shows e diversos eventos. Em cada show com personagens da Disney há uma cena com Cinderela. Cinderela também se tornou um ícone para os parques da Disney. No Disney Cruise Line, Cinderela pode ser encontrada brevemente nos shows "The Golden Mickeys", "Believe" e "Dreams". Cinderela também tem um card de mágica conhecido como "Faixa Mágica de Opções da Cinderela" na atração "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom". ''Dream Along with Mickey'' Neste show, Cinderela aparece quando Minnie deseja ser princesa, Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado dançam juntos com Branca de Neve e Aurora, juntamento com seus respectivos príncipes, além de Mickey e Minnie. ''World of Color'' Cinderela faz uma aparição durante o final do show. Em sua cena que mostra ela se transformando em uma princesa pela magia da Fada Madrinha. ''Fantasmic!'' Cinderela tem um papel popular no Fantasmic! onde ela se junta com outras princesas e seus príncipes. Canções Canções cantadas por Cinderela: *Um Sonho é um Desejo *Oh, Canta Rouxinol *Isto é o Amor *Ano Maravilhoso *Muito Mais que Sonhar *Irmãs Sempre Galeria Trivialidades *Cinderela é a segunda Princesa Disney, juntando-se a franquia em 1950, depois de Branca de Neve, em 1937. *A cor do cabelo de Cinderela tem sido muitas vezes objeto de debate entre os fãs. No filme original, o cabelo de Cinderela parece ser de um tom laranja claro, classificando-a como uma ruiva ou com um tom de gengibre como seu cabelo tinha sido oficialmente chamado laranja queimado. Na franquia e nos parques da Disney, o cabelo de Cinderela é anunciado como amarelo brilhante, fazendo dele um louro dourado, embora seu cabelo permaneça laranja nos filmes. O consenso mais comum é que ela tem um cabelo louro morango, que é o cabelo loiro tendo uma coloração laranja. *Cinderela é a primeira e única princesa para ter um cabelo de cor louro morango, e que tem o cabelo trançado em duas divisões. *Características e expressões faciais de Cinderela são semelhantes a Alice de Alice no País das Maravilhas e Wendy de Peter Pan, embora os últimos filmes tenham sido lançados a três anos após Cinderela. *Seu tamanho é mencionado no terceiro filme que é um tamanho de 4½ para mulheres. *A mensagem simbólica dos sapatinhos de cristal é que Cinderela é tão delicada que ela pode andar em sapatos de vidro e não quebrá-los. Também é simbólica como ela pode ser confortável em sapatos de vidro, o que significa que ela pode facilmente adaptar-se a situações tipicamente "desconfortáveis". *Cinderela é muitas vezes considerada a "líder" das Princesas Disney, muitas vezes sendo posicionada no centro de fotos publicitárias. Este tem sido objetivo de alguma controvérsia, no entanto, porque ela é a segunda Disney Princesa, depois de Branca de Neve. Alguns acham que Branca de Neve merece ser a líder, porque ela é a principal protagonista do primeiro filme da Disney, e foi introduzida ao mundo 13 anos antes de Cinderela. *Cinderela é a única Disney Princesa para vestir um traje de servo normal, dentro do seu castelo. As outras princesas usam vestidos reais dentro de seus reinos. *Cinderela é derivado da palavra francesa Cendrillon, que se traduz em Português como "menina de cinzas." *A única menção da mãe de Cinderela foi no primeiro filme, quando ela mostrou aos ratos um vestido que pertencia a ela que ela estava planejando arrumar para o baile. *Cinderela nunca cantou uma canção em seu segundo filme, de fato, nenhuma das músicas ouvidas em Cinderela 2: Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade, além das duas reprises de "Bibibidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (uma pela fada madrinha e os Ratos e a outra apenas por este último), foram cantadas por qualquer um dos personagens. No entanto, ela cantou no terceiro filme. *No filme, quando o vestido para o baile de Cinderela é produzido, o vestido parece um prateado cintilante. No entanto, na maior parte das mercadorias, este é publicado em um tom de azul brilhante (provavelmente para fazer seu vestido parecer mais como um vestido de baile em vez de um vestido de casamento branco tradicional). Na série Kingdom Hearts, o vestido de baile é da cor correta. *Cinderela é semelhante a Quasímodo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, uma vez que ambos são maltratados e abusados por suas figuras parentais (Quasímodo: Juiz Claude Frollo, Cinderela: Lady Tremaine). Ironicamente, porém, Quasimodo é maltratado porque ele tem uma aparência diferente e Cinderela é maltratada porque ela é bonita. Eles também sonham com a liberdade e uma vida melhor. *Cinderela fez uma breve aparição no desenho animado OK Mundongo da Disney, durante o episódio Mickey em Primeiro de Abril. *Cinderela faz uma aparição no final do filme O Cãozinho Esperto; ela aparece segurando um sapo durante a música de encerramento. *Uma versão em live-action de Cinderela fez uma breve aparição no curta estrelado por Pateta, A Arte das Férias, localizado no Walt Disney World. Como Pateta tentou ter uma sessão com ela, ele rapidamente se tornou tímido. *Ao longo do primeiro filme, o pé de Cinderela era pouco visível, quase parecendo que ela não tinha nenhum. No entanto, em todos os meios de comunicação seguintes à primeira película, eles eram claramente visíveis. *Cinderela é a única princesa Disney para ter meio-irmãs. *Cinderela é homenageada em Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões, quando o Gênio transforma Jasmine em Cinderela. *Uma das poses de Cinderela usadas para seu trabalho artístico e clip art oficial, na verdade, só apareceu em uma fração de segundo no filme real, quando ela recebe seu vestido do baile icônico da Fada Madrinha e gira em torno dele, dizendo-lhe: "Que beleza, vocês já viram vestido mais lindo?". *Cinderela tem o mesmo design de personagens como Katrina Van Tessel de A Lenda do Cavaleiro sem Cabeça. *Segundo Les Harding em seu livro "They knew Marilyn Monroe", uma lenda popular surgiu de que Marilyn Monroe era a modelo física para Cinderela. Parece que alguém dentro da organização da Disney ouviu um crítico dizer que Cinderela era muito voluptuosa. Isso foi em 1954 e a rainha reinante de volúpia era Marilyn Monroe. O fato de que Marilyn não estava conectado ao estúdio Disney e estava praticamente desconhecida em 1949, quando o filme estava em produção, não impediu os boatos. Uma atriz chamada Helene Stanley foi a modelo real para Cinderela. *Duas das cenas mais memoráveis de Cinderela em seu filme são sua transformação do vestido de baile e o encaixe do sapatinho de cristal. *Transformação do vestido da Cinderela foi a cena favorita de Walt Disney na animação. *Cinderela é normalmente vista com Branca de Neve, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Tiana e Rapunzel mais do que com as outras princesas. *Cinderela era realmente rica no início, antes mesmo de ela se casar com o príncipe. No entanto, sua fortuna foi totalmente utilizada por sua madrasta e meio-irmãs, e ela se tornou serva. *Devido a participação especial do Rei e do Grão-Duque em A Pequena Sereia, está implícito que Cinderela vive no mesmo período de tempo que Ariel (que vive em meados do século 19), faria sentido para a realeza estrangeira participar de casamentos e coroações de outras realezas. Isso também é mostrado em Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante como Rapunzel tem uma participação especial na coroação de Elsa. Notavelmente Frozen também tem lugar no século 19. *Na versão musical de Rodgers e Hammerstein do conto de fadas original, Cinderela foi interpretada por Julie Andrews, que viria a alcançar fama no cinema, começando com Mary Poppins na Disney. Brandy Norwood retratou Cinderela da Disney na adaptação do mesmo musical. *Em algumas histórias, o nome real de Cinderela foi Ela e devido ao fato de ela sempre aparecer em cinzas, sua família adotiva iria chamá-la de Cinderela. Embora na versão da Disney, "Cinderela" seja verdadeiramente o seu nome de nascimento. *Embora ela seja do sexo oposto, Cinderela tem algumas semelhanças com Aladdin. Ambos são órfãos, tem uma maneira indigente da vida, têm apenas amigos animais (Cinderela, ratos e pássaros: Aladdin, Abu), e sonho de uma vida melhor. Em seguida, uma criatura mágica benevolente aparece (Cinderela: a Fada Madrinha, Aladdin: o Gênio) transformando eles com roupas extravagantes (e os companheiros animais em meios de transporte) para que eles possam entrar no palácio, encontrar o único herdeiro do reino (Cinderela, Príncipe Encantado: Aladdin, Jasmine), e eles se apaixonam. Mais tarde, a magia brutalmente pára e revela suas verdadeiras roupas esfarrapadas (apenas no caso de Aladdin). Cinderela e os problemas de Aladdin são finalmente resolvidoz como eles se tornaram membros da realeza pelo casamento. *No livro intitulado de Disney Trivia from the Vault - Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered by Dave Smith, que também é conhecido por ter sua própria coluna na primeira revista da Disney chamada "Pergunte ao Dave", ou a D23 mais recente (comunidade da Disney para os fãs), ele disse que o sobrenome de Cinderela provavelmente teria sido Tremaine, uma vez que o nome de sua madrasta era Lady Tremaine, só se Lady Tremaine decidiu não mudar o nome de sua enteada a partir do momento em que ela casa com o pai de Cinderela. *Para ela no redesign, o cabelo é visto separado em ambos os lados de sua cabeça. Ela foi vista pela primeira vez com ele em Princesinha Sofia com a maior parte de seu cabelo repartido no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. LEGO separou o cabelo da maneira correta. *Cinderela perde os sapatos três vezes no filme: **1.) Quando ela está trazendo as bandejas de café da manhã para sua madrasta e suas filhas, seu sapato direito caiu. **2.) Depois de o relógio bater meia-noite e ela estar correndo pelas escadas para fora do castelo, seu sapato esquerdo cai. **3.) Depois que ela e o príncipe finalmente chegam e estão correndo para fora do castelo para sair para sua lua de mel, seu sapato esquerdo cai novamente. *"Cinderela Stamps" é um termo para selos falsos. Eles foram feitos para se assemelhar a um selo postal, mas não são emitidos para fins postais por uma administração postal do governo. *No Brasil, quando uma pessoa é drogada, sendo em seguida roubada ou estrupada, isso é chamado de "Boa-noite Cinderela". No entanto, isso é uma referência a Aurora, que recebeu o sono da morte, mais provavelmente, por Cinderela ser mais famosa, seu nome acabou sendo utilizado. *No livro Meu Diário Secreto, Cinderela afirma que tem um retrato de seu pai falecido. *Os símbolos de Cinderela em produtos da Disney geralmente são sapatos, aboboras e relógios, referências diretas ao seu filme. Similaridades com as demais Princesas Disney *Cinderela é a Princesa Disney mais velha com 19 anos. Tiana de A Princesa e o Sapo é a segunda mais velha, sendo três meses mais nova do que Cinderela. *Cinderela é a primeira Princesa Disney a ser vista como uma garotinha. A segunda é Ariel, a terceira é Tiana, a quarta é Rapunzel e a quinta é Mérida. **A partir de Tiana, todas as princesas Disney são mostradas como crianças em seus filmes. *Cinderela é a segunda princesa para ser órfã, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve. *Semelhante a Branca de Neve, Cinderela acaba ficando sem um pai para a maioria de sua vida. Em vez disso, ela é colocada sob a tutela de sua madrasta cruel e ciumenta (Cinderela com Lady Tremaine, Branca de Neve com A Rainha). Outra semelhança é que as duas são forçadas a serem empregadas domésticas, na tentativa de esconder a sua beleza exterior. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney que não é um cidadão comum para se tornar real pelo casamento. *Das três princesas originais, Cinderela é a única para ser vista se casando em seu filme. *Cinderela é a primeira Disney Princesa para ter um companheiro cavalo sendo Major, as outras quatro princesas que têm companheiros cavalos são Bela (Phillipe, que na verdade pertence a seu pai), Mulan (Khan), Rapunzel (Maximus, que é na verdade um cavalo em seu palácio) e Mérida (Angus). *Cinderela é a primeira Disney Princesa para ter um companheiro cão sendo Bruno, as outras quatro princesas que têm companheiros caninos são Ariel (Max), Bela (Sultão) Pocahontas (Percy) e Mulan (Irmãozinho). *Cinderela é a segunda Disney Princesa para ser vista usando tamancos, sendo a primeira, Branca de Neve. *Cinderela é a segunda princesa a ter uma madrasta como um vilão. A primeira é Branca de Neve. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney para compartilhar uma dança com seu interesse amoroso logo depois deles se encontrarem, a segunda seria Aurora com o Príncipe Phillip. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney para ter seu nome usado como um título de uma canção. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney para ter a música de abertura de seu filme com o seu nome. A segunda sendo Aurora e a terceira sendo Bela. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney a ser vista em seu vestido de casamento. A segunda é Ariel, a terceira sendo Jasmine, Mulan sendo a quarta, a quinta a ser Tiana e a sexta sendo Rapunzel. **Cinderela, Ariel e Tiana se casaram em seus filmes de estréia, enquanto Jasmine, Mulan e Rapunzel se casaram em continuações de seus respectivos filmes. *Cinderela é a primeira princesa Disney a ser retratada nua (brevemente). A segunda é Ariel (sem contar com a concha superior do biquini), e a terceira é Mulan. *Cinderela e Aurora tem mudanças similares em seus filmes: **Seus vestidos icônicos foram criados por suas fadas madrinhas, e notavelmente, eles eram originalmente na cor rosa, mais foram mudados para azul (embora isso só aconteça em mercadorias, no caso de Cinderela). **Depois de conhecerem seus interesses amorosos, elas cantaram um dueto junto com eles (Cinderela, Príncipe Encantado; Aurora, Príncipe Phillip). **Ambas viveram boa parte de sua vida sem uma figura paternal, mais receberam isso depois de seu final feliz (Cinderela, O Rei; Aurora, Rei Stefan). **Elas tentam se acostumar com a vida no reino, tendo funções importantes, que levam a algum problema ou mudança. ***Curiosamente, ambas tem cabelo loiro, embora em tons diferentes. *Cinderela se parece com Rapunzel, como ambas procuraram fazem amizade com animais (Cinderela, ratos e pássaros; Rapunzel, Pascal), já que vivem presas em suas casas por causa de suas famílias. Elas também sonham em sair desta condição. de:Cinderella (Charakter) en:Cinderella (character) es:Cenicienta (personaje) fr:Cendrillon (personnage) hr:Pepeljuga (lik) it:Cenerentola (personaggio) ru:Золушка (персонаж) tr:Külkedisi zh:灰姑娘 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Amantes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Ok Mundongo da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Personagens de filmes animados da Disney Categoria:Personagens de Disney Dreams! Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Personagens de Mickey Mouse (série de TV) Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph Categoria:Participações de Mickey Mouse (série de TV)